The Reunion: The Lost End to Divergent
by FandomLoverof3
Summary: What would've happened if Tris was revived? How will Nita react to this? Join Tris and Tobias, as they go through their relationship. Problems will arise, as well as good things. Rated M for language and smut. I wrote this fic with my friend FandomLover05, she wrote Tris' POV and I wrote Tobias' POV and all smut. We both wrote third party POV. Please Enjoy!


Tobias:

After everything that's happened since _she_ got shot, I've barely even got a stitch put on my broken heart. The love of my life, who loved me back, is gone. Gone forever. Just thinking about her makes tears spring to my eyes. I've barely even gotten out of my bed since that fateful day. She didn't deserve to die. She was such a kind and caring person. Beautiful, too. Thinking about her beautiful, clear sky blue eyes is enough to make me want to get myself a gun and shoot it right through my head. I hope that wherever she went after death, it's a better place then the hell that I'm living right now.

Just then, I hear the lock on the door click open. In comes someone I never ever wanted to see again in my life. Nita. The terrible person who is so cruel and devilishly selfish, that I want to walk right over to her and strangle her. There's definitely a special place in hell for someone like that. But of course, she doesn't remember anything at all, so I can't give her the death she deserves. Maybe I think she's so terrible because she hated her. I can't even say her name anymore, it's too painful. Nita rolls her wheelchair over to me, she says nothing and just places a letter on my chest since I'm lying down on my bed. "You better read that, Four." I don't think she's even worthy of saying my name, but I keep my temper in check. "Why? Nothing's important anymore." I sigh. "Just open it. You'll thank me later." I glare at her, how dare she even think I'll ever thank her for anything. She just has a confused look on her face and just rolls out of my room. I sigh to myself and start opening the letter. It reads:

 _Dear Mr. Tobias Eaton,_

 _We would like to inform you that you are needed at the hospital immediately. We cannot tell you why, but please know, that the reason you are needed is because of Ms. Beatrice Prior. We are sure that you will enjoy the surprise that awaits you at the hospital._

 _Regards, Head Doctor of the Chicago patients, Darren Willhem_

To do with Tris? Maybe it's her funeral, but how's that enjoyable? Maybe this is some kind of joke. So I stay in my bed and roll over to sleep, I have a nightmare where Tris is shot right in front of my eyes and I'm bound down to one of those Erudite tables in Jeanine's headquarters. She dies a slow painful death. I feel David walk over to me and shake my shoulders telling me it's no good, he has huge grin on his face. He keeps on shaking me, and starts cackling maniacally and yelling "She's dead! DEAD! I TELL YOU! DEAD!"

I finally snap out of that horror, to feel a body looming over me shaking me and yelling, "Four! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" I feel the person's hair falling all over my face. I see the person's face, it's Christina. I start sobbing hysterically. "She's dead. . . She's dead. . ." I start yelling. "DEAD! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" I stop yelling. "She was such a wonderful person. It's unbelievable that something so wonderful was even existable." I whisper softly, "She is forever going to be the love of my life, you know, your best friend." I've calmed down now, but I'm still silently crying. "Shhhh, it's alright, Four. It's going to be alright." She whispers, her voice cracking slightly. "It's going to be alright. But there are a few things you need to know and see." She says, I can hear the smile grow on her face. I close my eyes slowly and ask, "What are you smiling about? Can't you see that a poor guy's mourning over his dead girlfriend." My voice cracks at the end of the sentence. Christina looks down at me and starts walking across the room and starts whispering to someone.

I hear footsteps coming closer to me, but they're too heavy to be Christina's, so it must be a guy. My first thought is Will, but he's dead, like her. I hope he keeps an eye on her, and keeps her safe for me. Just when I thought that, I hear Will's deep, kind voice. "Four, you should look at me, everything's going to be all right." I turn over from that sound, knowing it's just my mind imagining things. I mumble out a response to my mind. "Stop annoying me Brain-Will, Will's dead, he's somewhere with her. He's not here, so you're not fooling me." I hear a snicker in the background. "Stop laughing, Christina." I hear someone sigh above me, finally, I open my eyes and almost scream. Will. Will is standing over me. Is he a ghost or something? No, he can't be, I'm finally going mental after she died. "I've gone mental." I sigh and look over at Christina across the room. "Is Will standing over me right now? He isn't, right?" I sound hopeful and scared. "Yes, that's Will. Will is alive, and there is something wonderful you need to see, it's at the hospital and includes Tris!" She starts getting excited. Tris? She's dead. But Will's alive, so does that mean. . .

I jump out of my bed uncaring about how I look, and run over to the door. I see the mirror hanging over the door and see my hair's sticking up on end, and my eyes are bloodshot, as well as my cheeks being deathly pale, my cheekbones stuck out as well. I don't care about it at all, unless I get to see Tris. I start running down the hallway towards where the Chicago patients are kept, but Christina grabs my arm and tells me that Tris is in a private ward. She pulls me in the direction we're supposed to go. And starts off at a jog, then breaks out into a full on sprint, with Will trailing at our heels. We reach a private ward with a bronze plate on it that reads, Important Chicago Patients.

I burst open the door and look to my left and see there's a one way mirror through which I can see Tris. "Tris." I whisper against the glass, my breath creating a fog on the glass. "They're about to revive her, look." Christina comes up behind me and whispers in amazement. I see a group of doctors wearing clothes of all the factions come up to Tris, one of them starts massaging at her shoulders, another one starts pressing at the space behind her ears, three others have clipboards and pens in hand, another has a medical knife, I think it's called a scalpel, the last doctor starts looking at a computer with codes and Tris' heartbeat monitor which right now is a flat line, it fills my stomach with dread. The doctor that's working away at Tris' shoulders, turns around to the doctor at the monitor and gives him the thumbs up. I watch in a confused daze at what they're doing.

The doctor with the scalpel walks over to Tris, and cuts open her shirt, and looks over her chest, and uses the scalpel to open up the wound in her chest, and take out a bullet, I cringe at the sight, the doctor walks over to a table with tools that look scary, and picks out a bottle of something, and sprays it over Tris' wound, and right before my eyes, Tris' skin grows back over the wound. A smile grows wide on my face at the sight. He then picks up another bottle and sprays it over the skin that just grew over the wound. Tris' chest jerks up and drops back down with a thud. Quickly, the doctor at the monitor picks up two big things that look like iron presses, and quickly presses them on Tris' chest, her body jerks up again, he rubs the press things together again and brings them down on her chest. I look over to the monitor, and see Tris' heart beat once, but then stop. The doctor brings the presses down one last time, and Tris' heart beat shoots up and starts beating so fast. It's racing against my mind.

I feel like I've just been revived as well as Tris, a piece of me returned, that I never knew I had lost. I look over to Tris to see her chest rising and falling rapidly. The doctor with the presses returns back to the monitor and smiles at Tris' heart monitor. He looks over to the other doctors and they all start laughing, cheering and whooping. One of the doctors puts Tris into a new hospital shirt. He lies Tris down, and the moment her head hits the pillow, she starts to stir. My heart warms at the sight. The doctors all leave. They come out to see us. The doctor who ran the monitor walks up to us, with a huge grin on his face. "Now, before you go in. Christina and Will, have to go in first to make sure Tris doesn't have a heart attack from seeing you, Four." Says the doctor with an apologetic smile. "But you can only go in once she wakes up." With that, he walks off. I look over at Christina and Will, we all group hug, even though I was a Stiff, I think I liked it just this once.

Just then, we look over to Tris groaning and her eyes fluttering open. There they are, those beautiful eyes I thought that I'd never see again. With that, tears spring to my eyes just seeing her alive. Will and Christina burst through the door on the other side of the hall. I hear them talking to Tris, Will tells Tris about how he was alive. I forgot about asking him that, oh well, now I know. Then they leave Tris in her room, I run out the door and infront of the door to Tris' room. I knock patiently and can't help but burst open the door. The moment she sees me she starts screaming and crying. Seeing her alive again gets me tearing up out of joy.

Tris

I wake up all of a sudden with a burn on my chest. I look around and see doctors running around in amazement. They all look unfamiliar and very odd. They are all wearing different colours so I can't really tell which faction I'm in. Actually it seems pretty calm for a war. I sit up and look around, everything looks unfamiliar and weird. Then there is a sudden pain in my head and I remember, the Factions, Will, Christina, Al, Caleb, me being divergent and the last one makes my stomach turn, Tobias!

As soon as the thought comes to my mind I need to know where he is.

All of a sudden Christina bursts in the the door with someone I can't believe to see… Will! I have a lot of questions on my mind but all I can seem to get out is

"How are you here?"

"Well…" says Will in his clear voice that I missed so much.

"You know when you shot me?" Asked Will without hesitation

"Yes." Say embarrassed but then I remember,

"Hey how did you know that? I thought you were brain dead."

"Oh I didn't Christina told me." Said Will.

His face couldn't help but grin.

Christina, blushing said in an apologetic voice "Sorry Tris."

"It's okay." I said reassuringly

"He was bound to find out anyway." I continued .

"So anyway." Interrupted Will.

"The doctors were able to replace my heart and fill the whole with spray on flesh!" Said Will with his eyes glowing with knowledge just like Caleb's did when he was reading those books in Erudite. Another question arises.

"What happened to Caleb?" I asked

"He is in the other room with Susan, he is being treated for a gun wound." Said Will.

"Okay." I said calmly

With that they left the room

Then there is a knock at the door and when I see who it is I am screaming and crying at the same time. And so is Tobias.


End file.
